¡Cierra la boca, Pansy!
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Mis planes eran quitarme la calentura de una noche; los de él, quitármela toda la vida. (Regalo para SlyPrincess07)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de JK, yo sólo me encargo de crear un Hansy loco para mi bella SlyPrincess._

 **No al plagio**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Voldemort nunca existió, nadie murió. Habrá Ooc en ciertos personajes, ya que este fic es para complacer a la cumpleañera y sus deseos mandan en esta historia.

 _Capítulo Único: La cereza del pastel_

Realmente es algo aburrido, muy aburrido ser heredera de millones, millones y millones de galeones. Estoy siendo sincera conmigo y con el mundo: tener el dinero para vivir unas veinte vidas sin trabajar no es tan bello como lo pintan.

Claro que estoy contenta con los lujos que me puedo dar sin pensarlo, pero… ¿de qué me sirve si al final del día estoy sola? Si en la noche no tengo a nadie a mi lado a quien contarle cómo fue mi día y preguntarle cómo le fue a él. Nada. Sin amor. Es bastante patético.

En mis veinticuatro años de vida no he tenido nada interesante a lo que aferrarme. Bueno. Estoy mintiendo, sí he tenido algo interesante a lo que pude haberme aferrado en su tiempo: Potter. Ese estúpido Gryffindor, miope, escuálido, medio nerd —gracias a la pelos de escoba que no se separaba de él en ningún momento—, patoso al hablar y tonto al querer ligar con las chicas me tuvo en sus manos los siete años que estudiamos juntos, pero el imbécil ni siquiera lo notó.

Siempre que traté de tener interacción con él, huía. La cuarta vez que lo intenté me quedó muy claro que mi presencia lo asqueaba.

—San Potter —digo en un suspiro derrotado—. ¿Qué será de tu vida? ¿Seguirás siendo el mismo tonto que traía loco a mi corazón?

Porque la verdad es que, aunque pasen los años y hombres por mi cama, nunca pude apagar el amor que siento por él.

El único que se dio por enterado de mi amor por el leoncito fue Draco, mi mejor amigo, por no decir hermano; como buena serpiente supo ver a través de las burlas que le hacía cada vez que Potter me ignoraba:

«— _Sé que te llama la atención el niño consentido de Dumbledore, Pansy, pero si lo que quieres hacer es acercarlo con todo lo que le dices —comenzó—, déjame decirte que vas por mal camino._

— _Lo dice el experto en domar leones, ¿no? —dije a la defensiva. Estaba cabreada, porque Harry no dejó senstarme junto a él y quize cubrir mi vulnerabilidad con atacarlo. Me fui después._

 _Draco rió—. Por supuesto. Soy el domador de la leona más feroz de todo Gryffindor._

 _No evité poner los ojos en blanco ante su palabrería._

— _Eres un imbécil —me uní a su risa.»_

Y había tenido razón, lo alejé de mí.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Llevo más de media hora esperando por Daphne. Me desespera la maña que tiene de llegar tarde a todo lugar al que la invito, ¿qué piensa? ¿Que tengo su tiempo disponible? ¡Está muy equivocada la oxigenada!

—Deja de rumiar, mujer —dice la susodicha al sentarse frente a mí; viene con un hermoso vestido verde limón, que resalta sus curvas y su lindo cabello. Patrañas. Luego le preguntaré dónde lo compró—. Hasta acá puedo leer lo que piensas sin necesidad de usar legeremancia contigo —continúa divertida.

—Es la última ves que te invito a comer. Ya me cansé de ser la que siempre espera —expreso molesta.

—¡Por favor, Pans! Llevas toda la vida conociéndome, ¿y todavía no entiendes que tienes que llegar veinte minutos después de la hora que me citas?

—Viinti minitis dispiis di li hiri qui mi invitis.

—Qué infantil eres.

—Cállate, descarada y sin vergüenza —contesto su pulla.

Nos soltamos a reír.

Amaba a esta rubia oxigenada con toda mi alma, era la hermana que nunca tuve; Astoria también está en el paquete, pero no es lo mismo que con Daph.

—Cuéntame cómo te ha tratado la vida está semana, Parkinson. Porque yo he descubierto algo que te va a matar, pero antes quiero saber de ti.

Uff, palabras hermosas salen de su boca—. Pues lo mismo de todos los días: salí con un mago súper hermoso el sábado pasado, todo muy candente y cachondo hasta… —dejo en suspenso.

—¡¿Hasta qué?! ¡Habla, no me dejes con la intriga!

Sonrío con malicia y le hago una seña para que se acerque a mí sobre la mesa, lo hace—. Hasta que quizo meterla y me di cuenta que un japonés la tendría más grande que él.

—¡No! —grita en susurro, alargando la «o». Su sorpresa era tal que termino riendo—. Tienes que estar mintiendo.

—Ya quisiera yo mentirte —respondo en su mismo tono de voz—, pero la mal cogida fui yo y no puedo con el trauma que me ha creado ese pene de cinco centímetros. ¡Era más huevo que gallina!

—Horror, amiga, un horror. Sin embargo, para que veas que soy la mejor —dice cómplice—. Terminando de comer te llevaré a un lugar en el mundo muggle que, si a mí me ha dejado con las bragas mojadas, a ti te dejará abierta y dispuesta.

Le iba a responder, más el mesero llega para tomar nuestras órdenes y nos distrajo.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Saliendo del restaurante, Daphne me apura a seguirla para aparecernos en el mundo muggle. La sigo con consancio, no sé qué está planeando y quiero darle el beneficio de la duda.

Nos tomamos de la mano y en seguida siento el jalón típico en mi bajo vientre al teletrasnportarnos. Aparecemos en un callejón decente que da directo a una calle de Londres muggle muy concurrida por gente de dinero, «qué bueno que decidí cambiar algunos galeones antes de ir al restaurante» pienso con alivio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, oxigenada? —pregunto sabiendo que ni obtendré respuesta alguna.

Sí. Me ingora deliberadamente, pero acelera el paso.

Nos detemos en un semáforo de cuatro puntos y me dice que hemos llegado. Evito poner los ojos en blanco y volteo a verla… Justo veo su dedo señalando algo en un puesto de periódicos, y más cosillas, me acerco para ver bien a lo que apunta.

No puede ser cierto.

Me estás jodiendo la puta vida.

Me tallo los ojos con las manos en un gesto de incredulidad, dejo de hacer y sigo viendo lo mismo. **Los vuelvo a tallar**.

Juro que estoy lista para morir.

—Es.. es… —tartamudeo y la risilla de Daphne me hace coro—. ¿Es Potter, Daph? —pregunto con asombro al ver el póster de la revista.

—No tengas duda de ello, reina. Y hay que reconocer que está para chuparse los dedos.

Y para chuparle los huevos, claro está.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo, porque el Potter que yo recuerdo no sería capaz de posar semidesnudo para una revista _Playboy_ —hablo sin poder creer que el patoso Harry esté frente a mí, bueno su foto, con nada puesto más que unos bóxers que no dejan nada, NADA, a la imaginación.

—Por más que quieras que te joda, no lo haré —dice con malicia y burla—. Las tijeras no me van, me gusta más el salto del tigre —termina guiñando un ojo.

—¡Te hablo de Potter!

—¡Ah! —exclama con inocencia fingida, demasiado fingida a decir—. Cierto, siempre quisiste que Potter te jodiera. Que bueno que aclaras, porque sentiría muy feo tener que rechazarte amiga.

Cierro los ojos molesta al escuchar su carcajada retumbar por la calle.

 **.**

 **Hansy**

 **.**

—¿Otro citatorio? —cuestiona Ron al ver el sobre frente a mí en el escritorio.

Asiento en respuesta y escondo la cara entre mis brazos.

—Vaya amigo, eso quiere decir que ha sido todo un éxito la edición de esta quincena, ¿no? —Gimo derrotado, él se ríe—. Cuando apostaste con Draco sobre quién capturaba más _mortífagos_ el mes pasado nunca pensé que el pago sería esto.

Otra risa estruendosa sale del pecho de mi supuesto amigo.

—Cállate, Ron. —Me muevo un poco para dejar a la vista un ojo y fulminarlo con él—. Malfoy hizo trampa, ¡el último mortífago fue mío! Yo lo derribé del techo.

—Sí, Harry, pero Draco fue el que lo esposó y la apuesta decía capturar, no derribar —dice cantarín.

—Te odio tanto, Ronald Weasley.

—Yo sé que me amas y que tu vergüenza es la que te obliga a decir lo contrario.

Levanto la cabeza de su refugio y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados—. Le diré a Astoria que en el día de su aniversario de bodas chantajeaste a una pareja una hora antes de su cita, haciendo trueque de su reservación en « _Charlotte Delicias»_ por unas vacaciones gratis en Rumania y un paseo exclusivo con dragones, todo porque se te olvidó que cumplían tres años de casados y no le preparaste nada.

Mi amigo pierde el color y se pone nervioso. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que dos no podían jugar? ¡Trágate esa, pelirrojo!

—¿Sa… sabes? —empieza mientras se levanta del asiento—. Creo que acabo de recordar…

—¿Crees o recordaste? —pico con gesto malicioso e interrumpiéndolo.

—Recordé que tengo pendientes en la oficina.

—Ajá

—Nos vemos luego, amigo.

—Que te vaya bien, Ron —despido al verlo cerrar la puerta, pero vuelve a abrirla para contestar.

—Ninguna palabra a Astoria, Top Model.

—¡Ya lárgate de mi oficina!

Cierra la puerta justo cuando el tintero pega contra ella.

Maldito.

Suspiro, una vez más, con pesar y tomo la carta en mis manos. La abro para leerla, ¿por qué acepté hacer una apuesta con Draco? Hubiera sido mejor apostar contra Ronald, él no es ingenioso a la hora de poner los castigos. Malfoy se superó a sí mismo.

 _Señor Potter, por medio de la presente le informamos que ha sido toda una locura en ventas las fotos que se han puesto en la revista de esta semana. Como sabemos que el contrato es de dos meses, queremos aprovechar al máximo la remuneración económica que nos dará tenerlo con nosotros el tiempo pactado._

 _Le hacemos saber que su siguiente sesión fotográfica será el día viernes a las cuatro de la tarde. Lo estaremos esperando con ansias para presentarle a una empresaria que ha quedado prendada de sus maravillosas fotos._

 _A lo mejor, ella logra que haga un contrato permanente con nuestra empresa._

 _No lo molestemos más, es todo lo que teníamos que comunicarle. Nos vemos pronto señor Potter._

 _Atte: Gerencia._

—Demonios contigo Draco.

Si para pendejo no se estudia, se nace.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Lo único que agradezco de toda esta estupidez es que la editorial es del lado muggle, porque si fuera del lado mágico no encontraría lugar en el cual esconderme. Sería terrible que mi profesión momentánea fuera conocida por todos… ¿Qué sería de mí si mi padrino y mi papá supieran de ello? Dios mío, un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal.

Sería fatal que lo descubrieran.

Aunque mi mamá sea muggle, tiene muchos años que no lo visita por lo que puedo estar aliviado.

Me armo de valor cuando estoy frente a la puerta del edificio de mi condena y entro. No me sorprende las miradas que recibo de parte de los muggles, tanto mujeres como hombres de dudosa orientación sexual —¿a quién quiero engañar? Son más puñales que el puñal que guarda mi papá en su oficina— me dedican una mirada de hambre que me hace encoger un poco.

Me siento como si fuera un jugoso trozo de carne y ellos leones que llevan semanas sin comer.

Es una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Puto Malfoy.

Una jóven bella, se levanta deprisa de su escritorio y me da alcance. Amablemente, me dice que ella me acompañara a la sala de juntas donde me está esperando.

—Gracias.

Por supuesto que sé dónde queda la sala y también sé las intenciones de la jóven.

—Entonces, señor Potter…

—Harry —me mira confundida—. Dime Harry, cada vez que me dicen señor Potter siento que le hablan a mi padre y todavía soy muy jóven.

Una risilla cantarina sale de sus labios mientras lleva una de sus manos a su boca en un gesto muy ensayado de «coquetería inocente».

—Muy bien, Harry —trago saliva ante su descarado coqueteo—. ¿Vienes a firmar contrato permanente?

—Quisiera poder decir que…

Se abre una puerta cerca de nosotros.

—¡Señor Potter! Es un gusto tenerlo acá con nosotros —me interrumpe la voz del CEO de la empresa.

Sonrió y asiento en respuesta. Y mi sonrisa crece cuando la dueña corre a la recepcionista sin disimulo alguno.

—Disculpa las molestias, hijo, pero has de entender que eres la sensación de esta empresa.

—Me ha quedado claro.

Me toma del antebrazo, enlazándolo con el de ella y me dirige a la puerta que abrió. En ningún momento ha dejado de hablar y de comentar lo contenta que está con mi trabajo, que es doloroso para sus estadísticas futuras por pérdida en ganancias, que estará de luto cuando se acabe el contrato y, algo que llamó mi atención en la carta que me mandaron, habló maravillas sobre la bella dama que estaba dispuesta a hacer una buena inversión en la editorial, siempre y cuando yo estuviera presente en la negociación y aceptara ciertas condiciones que ella pidiera.

No vendería mi cuerpo. Eso no estaba en la apuesta con Draco.

Nos sentamos y puedo observar que la susodicha todavía no llega. Mejor para mí, tengo más tiempo para mentalizarme.

 **.**

 **Hansy**

 **.**

Estoy nerviosa.

Maldigo haberle hecho caso a Greengrass mientras conduzco con paciencia a la editorial, que se chinguen, soy la que va a invertir y me puedo dar el lujo de llegar a la hora que quiera; no voy a negar que es una buena idea meter dinero en esa empresa, pero lo que sí niego es el motivo: acercarme a Potter.

Según Daph, es una oportunidad única de hacer las cosas bien y tener el acostón que he deseado desde hace años. A lo mejor se me quita el mal de amores al saber que sólo lo quiero para follarlo.

Sin embargo, por muy estúpida que me quiera hacer, muy en el fondo de mi déspota corazón sé que lo que Harry me provoca es amor profundo. La mujer dulce y anhelante de dar amor que hay en mí suspira por hacer su sueño realidad.

Estoy a una cuadra de la editorial y estoy temblando de pies a cabeza, no sé cómo va a reaccionar él ante mis condiciones.

 _«—Tienes que sacar toda la vena Slytherin en esto, Pans. Recuerda que Draco nos dijo que Potter seguía siendo el mismo tímido, pero que ha querido explorar otros rumbos en la vida —comenta despreocupadamente al comer las palomitas de queso intenso y tomando un sorbo de su "fuze tea"—. ¡Pon atención! Si te rechaza, no lo ataques; esa táctica nunca te funcionó. Si te rechaza debes ponerte como la víctima, ¡recuerda lo que Granger nos dijo!_

 _Oh, sí. Al ver tremendo póster corrimos a la mansión Malfoy para preguntarle a los tórtolos qué sabían del nuevo trabajo de Harry. La reacción de los dos fue muy sospechosa, pero supieron enmascararlo bien: Draco comentó que Harry era el mismo y que quería probar la vida; Hermione dijo que su hermano se había aburrido de estar cazando mortífagos todo el tiempo, que quería realizar otro tipo de hobbies._

 _Por lo que Daphne estaba creando un plan maestro de "Conquistando a Potter"»._

Y ahora, estoy en el elevador del estacionamiento a nada de verlo después de años. Es un logro muy grande no haber tenido un orgasmo.

«— _Y sobre todo, Pansy… Cierra la maldita boca y no digas ninguna vulgaridad.»_

¡Por Merlín! Es que esa oxigenada no me deja en paz ni en mi propia mente, carajo. No obstante, tiene toda la maldita razón; mi lengua ponzoñosa y sin filtro fue el factor principal de mi desamor.

—Ok. Aquí vamos —digo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas—. ¡Buenas tardes! Disculpen la tardanza, pero el tráfico a esta hora está horrible y hasta ahorita pude salir del embotellamiento. Son un horror lad calles de Londres en hora laboral.

Mientras hablaba evité mirar la cara impactada y balbuceante de Harry. Nunca hubiera pedido disculpas ni hubiera puesto una excusa a mi tardanza sino fuera porque quiero que él vea un cambio significativo en mí. Saludo efusivamente a la dueña y es cuando caigo en cuenta de que no puedo seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

Lo bueno que no soy yo la que habla primero:

—¿Parkinson? —pregunta estupefacto y señalándome. Se quita los lentes para limpiarlos, es tan torpe como lo recuerdo y me río.

—Hola, Potter —saboreo su apellido—. Hace años que no te veo y he de decir que… —lo observo de pies a cabeza sin poderlo evitar— el tiempo no ha pasado en vano.

Hasta acá puedo escuchar cómo traga saliva y lo recompenso con un guiño coqueto.

Estás perdida Pansy.

 **.**

 **Hansy**

 **.**

Pansy Parkinson, la mujer de mis pesadillas.

Estoy impactado por tenerla frente a mí, Dios mío, sigue igual de hermosa que hace años. Respiro profundo, disimuladamente, y su perfume llega a mí —casi se me escapa un gemido—.

—¿Eres tú la que quiere invertir? —es la pregunta más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida, pero no puedo frenar mi lengua.

—Así es, Potter. Y dado a que he llegado tarde iremos directo al grano —dice mientras se sienta cerca de nosotros—: quiero una cena contigo como tu pareja oficial por una noche, me tratarás como una novia real por esa noche y —se pausa un poco, como pensando en si decir o no lo siguiente—, ya veremos lo que pasa después. Esa es mi condición para hacer una inversión permanente en esta empresa, independientemente de que si duras o no trabajando aquí.

Vaya.

La directora de la empresa guarda silencio, una sabia decisión de su parte. Yo trato de no deslumbrarme por su propuesta, cosa imposible.

Recapitulo todos los momentos que pasamos en la escuela juntos y no encuentro nada que me permita ver que ella tuvo interés en mí. Es una lástima, porque yo siempre tuve interés en ella y no como calentura del momento.

—Está bien. Acepto tu propuesta, espero que traigas los papeles y cumplas con tan bella dama —digo señalando a la CEO—. Cumple tu palabra y yo cumplo la mía.

Recuerdo a Parkinson de forma altiva y arrasadora, pero la que veo ahorita es una mujer madura, que sabe lo que es llevar un negocio y con voluntad de lograr lo que se propone. Me daré la oportunidad de conocer a esta Pansy y decidir qué hacer con la información que obtenga.

—Por supuesto que cumpliré —contesta ceñuda—. Aquí está todo lo necesario para que sea legal este acuerdo.

Le tiende los papeles a nuestra muda acompañante, la cual sonríe victoriosa.

—Es la primera vez, en lo que llevo como dueña de esta empresa, que no tengo que mover ni un dedo para salir ganando en una negociación —dice cantarina, esta señora está loca—. Nunca me cansaré de decir que tomé la mejor decisión al contratarte. Recuerdo que llegaste lleno de ropa, ocultando tus atributos, muchacho.

—Y estoy agradecida con usted —contesta Pansy—, nos ha dado al mundo una delícia más para disfrutar.

Toso un poco y siento como mi pecho, cuello y mejillas se ponen calientes. Apuesto que parezco tomate recién cortado.

Me levanto de mi asiento, llamando su atención:

—Ok. Basta de hablar. Nos vemos en tres días, Parkinson… —Me acerco a ella con toda la sensualidad que sé que poseo, pongo una mano en la mesa para recargarme e invado su espacio personal, casi tocando sus labios con los míos—. Te daré una noche inolvidable, _Pansy._

Su nombre sale con un gemido ronco de mi pecho y ahora es ella la que que saliva duramente.

»Cierra la boca, Pansy, no vaya a ser que no solo se meta una mosca en ella —termino burlón, usando el doble sentido que tanto me han enseñado Ron y Draco.

Y por su rostro creo que ha funcionado a la perfección. Sin más me retiro a mi dulce hogar.

—¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día despiertan mi envidia!

Es lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **.**

 **Hansy**

 **.**

Hoy es el gran día.

Termino de arreglarme el vestido rojo que Hermione me recomendó que usara, también me dio una caja de regalo con algo que me dejó totalmente alterada y sonriente: lencería negra y tan pequeña que apenas y tapa lo justo de mi triángulo depilado, mis nalgas redondas quedan al aire y mis pezones quedan a la vista con la tela transparente. ¿En qué está pensando la Malfoy para darme algo así?

Antes de ponérmelo lo pensé mucho. No me quiero hace ilusiones falsas, dudo mucho tener un acostón con él… Aunque las palabras que me dijo ese día dan mucho por pensar:

« _Te daré una noche inolvidable.»_

—Concéntrate, mujer. Has lo posible para lograrlo.

Justo termino de retocarme cuando mi elfa Yiyi aparece anunciando la llegada de Potter. Llegó la hora.

 **.**

…

 **.**

—Oh, eres puntual. Una cualidad a tu favor.

Rompo el silencio mientras bajo las escaleras y lo veo al pie de ellas. Sonríe escéptico.

—Y tengo muchas más. ¿Vamos? —pregunta, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Asiento encantada.

—Tu diriges.

 _ **.**_

…

 _ **.**_

El restaurante al que me ha traído es bellísimo y, curiosamente, no lo había visitado antes. Se puede decir que Potter ha cumplido su palabra conmigo de tratarme como si fuera su novia temporal, ha sido lindo conmigo.

Y ese es el problema.

No quiero que sea lindo, quiero que saque al león que lleva dentro y me empotre contra todo lo que encuentre en su camino. ¡POR MERLÍN! Me estoy ahogando con el agua por los pensamientos tan sucios y desesperados que tengo.

Harry se levanta y me da golpecitos en la espalda, maldigo en voz baja cuando dejo de toser.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, sí. Perfecta.

Le resto importancia con la mano y él vuelve a su lugar. Me vale un cacahuete lo que le prometí a Daphne, no me voy a comportar. Seré yo misma y que pase lo que Morgana desee.

Por lo que me acomodo mejor en la silla y renuevo mi plática.

—Entonces, ¿dices que eres jefe de aurores?

—Todavía no soy jefe, mi padrino me está entrenando para darme su puesto. Ya sabes, las personas suelen decir que he llegado a donde estoy por mu familia, pero me he dedicado a callar esas malas voces que hablan por hablar. He trabajado muy duro desde que entré a esa área del Ministerio, hago buen equipo con Draco y Ron gracias a las estrategias de Hermione.

Bien, está hablando confiadamente.

Con todo el disimulo que puedo reunir me acomodo mejor en mi asiento y quito una zapatilla de mis con un chasquido de dedos; bueno haber aprendido magia sin varita para cosas simples. Me fijo alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie esté viéndonos, camino libre.

Así que me recargo en la silla mientras estiro mi pierna para posar mis dedos del pie en su hombría.

—Pues te felicito por el empeño que le pones a tu trabajo, deberíamos tener más aurores con ese amor al trabajo. De protegernos. —«Bingo», es lo que pienso cuando sus ojos se abren asustados y me mira fijamente, mi rostro muestra maldad pura.

Levanto una ceja retándolo a decir algo en contra de los movimientos que hago, paso la lengua por mis labios lentamente y profundizo el girar de mi extremidad.

Él tiene las manos suspendidas a los lados de su plato, sus nudillos están blancos de la presión que hace, cierra los ojos y, cuando creo que me pedirá quitarlo… hace su cuerpo hacía adelante, entregándose a la caricia constante. Los dos gemimos quedamente, yo por verlo disfrutar y él por placer.

Me emociono, pero trato de seguir con movimentos lentos y certeros.

—Últimamente, ha sido difícil encontrar a alguien —se interrumpe para jadear—, que se entregue de corazón en este trabajo y en cualquiera, ¿sabes?

—Me imagino —contesto llevándome un trozo de verdura a la boca sin separar mis ojos de él.

Saco la lengua para pasarla en la zanahoria y me comento lo rica que sabe, que si le gustaría probarla. Una pregunta con toque de inocencia, pero con una promesa de perversión en ella. No lo piensa cuando estira su mano, toma la mía y dirige el tenedor a su boca.

Santa magia… Puedo jurar que estoy a nada de venirme con un Señor Orgasmo de solo ver cómo simula sexo oral cuando toma el bocado. ¡El maldito sabe jugar! Que alguien me ayude, está por darme un infarto orgásmico.

—Tienes razon, _Pansy._ Esta verdura está deliciosa, ¿quieres probar el trozo de carne jugosa que tengo aquí? —pregunta el malnacido señalando con los ojos hacía abajo, para todo el mundo puede parecer que habla de la chuleta que está comiendo… pero cuando su amigo despierto se sacudió entre mis pies, supe que hablaba de ése trozo de carne.

—Sí. Se ve tan apetecible esa carne que no dudo de su buen sabor, ¿o me equivoco?

La mirada que me da es una que no había visto en él, es la mirada que un hombre hambriento de sexo le da a una mujer que parece cumplir con todas sus fantasías sexuales.

Definitivamente, me acaba de dar un orgasmo. En serio, puedo sentir el líquido correr entre mis muslos y sollozo suplicante de más.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Es lo que dice antes de levantarse y tomar mis manos, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que nos apareció hasta que siento que caigo de espaldas en una superficie suave. Un sillón doble es lo que sostiene mi cuerpo tembloroso.

—¿Dónde…?

—En mi departamento —dice rudo—. Abre las piernas, Pansy.

Obedezco sin más. ¡Entiéndame! Los residuos de un orgasmo glorioso no me dejan pensar antes de actuar como debería y, por primera vez, no me siento mal por someterme a un hombre.

Por andar pensando me he perdido lo que Potter está haciendo. ¿Qué carajos es lo que está…?

—¡Oh, por MORGANA! —grito el nombre de la bruja poderosa. Potter me está saboreando los labios vaginales y siento que estoy en el paraíso.

Me incorporo un poco en el asiento y asimilo lo que está sucediendo: Potter me tiene sentada con las piernas muy abiertas, está sosteniendo mis muslos en sus antebrazos y sus manos me agarran con fuerza desde arriba —me rodea las piernas con sus extremidades—, su cara está hundida en mi entrepierna y solo veo su cabeza moverse con aprensión, pero su lengua… ¡Su lengua, señores, me tiene envenenada! Repito; me están dando la mamada más exquisito de puta, perra y millonaria vida. ¡Su carne está haciendo lo que ninguna verga ha podido!

Oigo y siento las succiones que le hace a mi montículo de nervios, y estallo en su boca cuando ésta se posiciona sobre mi entrada y jala con fuerza. Se lleva mi alma.

Chorros y chorros de éxtasis salen de mi cavidad como fuente en primavera. Me desplomo en el sillón y lo siento lamer como gato acicalándose.

—Eso es, preciosa —logro escuchar—, dame todo lo que tienes que tu sabor es un afrodisíaco.

¿Dónde está el Harry que conocía?

»Sigo aquí, pero ahora tengo una buena motivación para follar hasta agotarme. —Abro los ojos, que no me di cuenta de haberlos cerrado; no pensé mi pregunta, se la he dicho y él contestó—. Vas a ser buena niña, ¿verdad?

—Maldita sea que sí, Potter. Seré todo lo buena que quieras mientras me hagas delirar de placer.

 **.**

 **Hansy**

 **.**

No me equivoqué en Hogwarts y la mujer que tengo rendida frente a mí me lo confirma. Cuando fui seleccionado en Gryffindor, mis papás y padrino estuvieron orgullosos; sin embargo, yo quería estar en Slytherin como el esposo de mi padrino Sirius, Severus.

Él siempre me enseñó a controlar la magia desde muy corta edad, por él sé _oclumancia_ —aunque Draco es mejor que yo en ese tema, pero en _legeremancia_ le saco la vuelta—. Le agradezco todo lo que sé y por eso deseé estar con él en Slytherin, pero el sombrero me mandó a otra casa. Bien. Tuve muchos años para darme cuenta del porqué.

Conforme pasaban los años en la escuela, mi líbido se fue despertando y, da la casualidad, que solo unas curvas en específico eran capaces de levantar una carpa enorme en mis pantalones en cuestión de segundos.

Agarro a Pansy de los hombros y la acomodo un poco hacía atrás, me subo de rodillas al asiento y me bajo el cierre para sacar mi eje goteante, anhelante de la cavidad profunda de ella; está lo suficientemente húmeda para aceptarme por lo que entró de golpe y ronronea en respuesta, me muerdo los labios para provocarme dolor y no correrme en ése instante.

Sus paredes aplastan mi grosor, está caliente. La observo con una mueca de suficiencia y regocijo en mi rostro: sus gestos de placer los he provocado yo y mi amigo brinca emocionado por acción. Comienzo a mover la pelvis de forma circular, lenta y superficial. Quiero que me ruegue, quiero desquitarme todas las oajas que tuve que hacerme en Hogwarts todos los putos años desde que empecé a tener erecciones por su culpa.

Cuando la veía comer en su mesa, me excitaba; cuando la veía atenta en las clases que compartíamos, babeaba mi glande por ella; cuando se ponía de mal humor por mi culpa, mis venas remarcadas en mi eje eran mi penitencia… ¡Oh, Dios! Pero cuando se agachaba a recoger algo que se le caía al piso, me hechizaba a mí mismo para poner pesados mis pies y quedarme plantado porque las ganas de levantarle la falda y enterrarme en ella hasta llenarla —que mi eyaculación desbordara por sus largas piernas— se hacían imposibles.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy follándola con velocidad y profundidad. No tengo sufiente de ella, me siento desesperado por probarla; parezco adolescente cachondo e hiperactivo.

Sus gemidos son música para mis oídos; tomo su pierna y la subo en mi hombro, suplica más fuerte. Pego en su punto perfecto en esa posición.

—Dilo, Pansy, por favor. Porque no voy a darte lo que deseas hasta que me lo pidas. ¡Dilo! —exigo empujando con fuerza.

Sus senos rebotan bajo la tela del vestido, vi el encaje que trae puesto hace rato y su recuerdo me hace golpear más profundo.

—Déjame correr, Potter, por favor.

—Harry. Di esa oración utilizando mi nombre —la mando rugiendo.

—Déjame correr, _Harry —_ solloza—, por favor.

Pongo las manos en el respaldo del sillón, bajo los pies y le doy duro. Mis testículos pegan contra sus glúteos en un sonido obscenamente afrodisíaco, el sillón se arrastra hacía atrás; ella recupera su fuerza, enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello y jadeando sin control en mi oído.

Muerdo su cuello, provocando su orgasmo que exprime mi miembro, mis movimientos son erráticos y eyaculo en ella.

—Eres fascinante —dice con su cara enterrada en mi cuello buscando aire.

Dejo caer mi peso sobre ella y la acaricio con suavidad. «No nos hemos besado», cruza el pensamiento en mi mente.

Acuno su mejilla con una mano y busco sus labios a ciegas. Los tomo con cuidado, los saboreo, saco la lengua para abrirme paso en su boca —me deja entrar—, buceo en ella y me doy por aludido de que tengo un fetiche con los sonidos húmedos, porque los hago con su boca. Al separarme de ella, la cargo mejor sin alejar mi rostro del suyo: es hermosa. No ha dejado de serlo, al contrario, su belleza tomó fuerza.

—Espero que no estés cansada —comento separando las palabras con picos en sus labios—. Apenas son las diez de la noche, tenemos hasta las seis y media de la noche para joderte como mi novia.

—Afortunadas las que te han tenido con ese título —murmura asombrada por mis palabras.

Si supiera que es la primera vez que follo tan intenso a alguien, que es como si el tiempo no pasara. Juntando los deseos que recuerdo de antaño con la realidad que tengo a mis pies.

La noche se me hará muy corta.

—Ponte a cuatro en el piso.

La suelto y susurro un hechizo para dejarnos desdunos.

»Ojalá recuerdes hechizos tan simples como expansión de carne, para desentumir las piernas y brazos, reposa rodillas y cara…

Su cara se va distorsionando con cada cosa que le nombro.

 **.**

 **Hansy**

 **.**

Es que ya no soy una Parkinson, con tanto esperma en mi sistema mi ADN se ha de haber modificado para volverme una Potter. Pensar que estuve a punto de rajarme y no hacer el contrato con esas condiciones, Harry se está esmerando tanto en hacerme sentir sexy, sensual, exquisita y, sobre todo, amada que me duele que todo sea fingido.

Son casi las cinco de la madrugada; estoy desplomada sobre el pecho de Harry, hace veinte minutos me tocó estar arriba de él para cabalgarlo —tuvo razón al decirme que utilizaría los encantos más básicos de la magia para poder aguantar su ritmo sexoso, ya hubiera muerto por calambres en los muslos desde dos horas atrás sino la hubiera sabido—. Él está descansando un poco, pero, si me muevo, puedo sentir su miembro duro entre mis pliegues.

Decir que me encuentro sorprendida es nada a comparación de lo que siento realmente, es un sentimiento que no puedo explicar de lo diverso que es: empezamos en su sala sin miramientos (a lo que íbamos, meterla y sacarla), luego cambiamos a la cocina cuando me dio hambre (fue lleno de besos húmedos por todos lados, no dejó que yo lo probara), utilizamos el refrigerador de apoyo, la barra del desayunador para estar sentada y él dándome duro; luego, no llegamos al baño y nos quedamos en el pasillo (el piso quedó manchado con mis venidas); después, su baño se volvió un sauna de tanto qur estuvimos cogiendo bajo el agua caliente.

En pocas palabras,,no recuerdo en qué momento llegamos a su recámara.

Entre jadeos y gemidos inentendibles me comentó que jamás había dejado que sus ex-novias entraran a él, ya que piensa que es algo muy íntimo. Algo que se deve compartir con… No entendí lo que dijo después porque empezó a preparar me entrada trasera mientras me daba con lentitud por enfrente, esos dedos distraen a cualquiera de una conversación. Lo siento, pero no lo siento.

Chasqueo la lengua molesta conmigo misma por no haberlo escuchado. Recargo la palma de mis manos en su pecho y me impulso hacia arriba, su cara se ve serena y relajada —como si hubiera tenido sexo por casi siete horas—, es tan bello que debería ser ilegal tentar al mundo con su belleza. Tentar mis hormonas con su preciosura.

Una mirada triste se posa en mi semblante, lo voy a extrañar. Ha sido la inversión más dolorosa e inteligente que he hecho en mi vida. Susurro un hechizo de limpieza y me obligo a volver a descansar, debo tomar fuerzas para la despedida y, si tengo suerte, me podré levantar antes que él y huir como la serpiente que soy. Total, él lo hizo varios años conmigo.

 _._

…

 _._

Vale, no pegué los ojos.

Suspiro derrotada y me incorporo, « _una última vez»_ es lo que digo en mi mente al observarlo y acercar mis labios a los suyos para besarlo. Es un final de cita tan trágico que tengo que ahogar un gemido y respirar profundamente, ya que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que ruegan caminar con libertad por mis mejillas.

No Pansy, astucia y templanza ante todo.

Ya no retardo más mi destino, desenredando mi cuerpo del suyo. Algo difícil dado que su brazo prensa mi cintura con fuerza; agradezco tanto ser de sangre mágica, me saca de pequeños y grandes problemas. Así que, liberada, me pongo de pie junto a la cama —no importa estar desnuda, él ha visto rincones en mi cuerpo que ni yo he visto— y acaricio su cabello antes de dirigirme al baño de su recámara para asearme comi se debe.

Mientras paso el jabón por mi cuerpo voy seleccionando los recuerdos que quiero tener de esta velada fantástica y los separo para poder guardarlos en mi _pensadero_ al rato que llegue que mi casa. Es un baño rápido el que me doy, no quiero que Harry despierte y me agarre huyendo.

—Bendita seas, Greengrass. De ahora en adelantele haré caso a la mayoría de tus consejos —murmuro al desencojer el cambio de ropa que me hizo guardar en los aretes.

Abro la puerta del baño con mucho cuidado para que no rechine y me delate, sonrío jubilosa al salir sin percances. No volteo a la cama cuando camino a la otra puerta, la cierro y recargo mi frente en ella. Ya intenté aparecerme, peto Harry tiene protecciones potentes. Maldito. Falta una puerta y seré libre de este martirio.

O eso creo, porque al llegar a la puerta principal del departamento y abrirla…

—¿Te vas?

 _«¿En qué puto momento llegó a la sala?»_

¡No puede ser posible esto! ¿Por qué no me deja ir en paz y sin rencores? ¿Por qué, demonios, se escucha enojado?

—Sí —celebro que mi voz salga sin titubeos—. Son las siete de la mañana y, a las ocho y media tengo una reunión con el corporativo de cosméticos —explico firme.

—Ah… Quiere decir que planeabas largarte de mi apartamento sin decir nada, como si fuéramos dos extraños más en este puto planta. —No está preguntando.

Lo que me hace enfurecer, porque no tiene ningún derecho de reclamarme nada: ¡EL CONTRATO ERA PARA UNA NOCHE! Cierro la puerta con fuerza para encararlo llena de ira.

—¡¿Te atreves a reclamarme que somos extraños?! ¡¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que por años puso distancia entre nosotros?! ¡¿QUE SI YO NO ME ENTERO POR CASUALIDAD DE TU PINCHE TRABAJO TEMPORAL NO HUBIÉRAMOS CRUZADO NUESTRAS PUTAS VIDAS?! —Las lágrimas hacen su aparición estelar y me enerva más—. ¡Eres un hipócrita, Potter!

Doy varios pasos cerca de donde salió su voz y lo veo parado en medio de su sala igual de enojado que yo.

»¡Te enoja que te huya! Pero, ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE SENTÍA YO CADA VEZ QUE ME MENOSPRECIABAS EN LA ESCUELA?! ¡CONTÉSTAME, PUTO! —grito fuera de mí y su rostro tiene un ligero quiebre en su enojo, como sorprendido por mi reclamo, pero estoy tan furiosa que no presto atención—. ¿A caso crees que me sentía de las mil maravillas cuando intentaba entablar conversación contigo y me mirabas con asco para luego huír de mí?

Dejo caer los brazos, que en mi diarrea verbal levanté, derrotada. Hay un silencio pesado en el lugar y me ahogo, ya no puedo más.

—Pero no, tú sólo te dedicas a señalarme como siempre. Soy una vulgar, sí; no obstante, ésta vulgar siempre pensó que podía tener una vida de amor con el hombre de sus sueños. Porque veo a mis amigas y todas están con el hombre que siempre amaron, pero me veo a mí y solo veo un historial de decepción hacia la persona que decidí querer. Es lo que creo cada vez qur estoy junto a ti, Harry.

—Eres tan tonta —dice con su cara llena de entusiasmo, es un perro maldito.

Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a hechizarlo porque el lo hace primero.

—¡Suéltame, Potter! —exijo al sentir las cuerdas en mis muñecas y tobillos—. ¡Eres un hijo de perra!

—No. Ya hablaste mucho, me toca a mí hacerlo.

Sin más acorta la distancia entre los dos y entierra su dedo índice en mi mejilla.

»¿Quieres saber la verdad? Te la diré: JAMÁS me diste asco. ¿Sabes qué me dabas? —pregunta restándome, no aparto la mirada de él. Levanto la ceja en burla—. Eso que estás haciendo, justo ahorita, con tu ceja hizo que en Hogwarts Myrtle, la llorona, fuera testigo de las jaladas que me di con las manos al imaginar que eras tú la que me montabas con ese gesto en la cara. Tu estúpido y horrendo mal humor, me provocaba abrirte las piernas para hundirme entre ellas. ¡Tu desesperante carácter me volvió un acosador en las sombras! ¿Crees que estabas sola cuando te metías al lago a nadar todas las tardes de los martes? No. Yo estuve contigo, asegurándome de que nadie más viera lo hermosa que eres cuando bajas la guardia. Fui y sigo siendo el egoísta que se ha quedado con tus momentos tan bellos y placenteros —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Contéstame algo, Pansy…

Trago pesado, me está poniendo de los nervios y me estoy excitando.

»¿Con tus parejas anteriores disfrutaste tener sexo con ellos? —Oh. Por. Merlín—. Sí, mujer, me dediqué a cuidarte todas estos años y eso incluía no dejar que te dieran placer. Tranquila, si hubiera sabido que amabas a alguno de ellos te hibera dejado el camino libre, pero no mostraste un interés por tus parejas más que para coger.

—Estás mintiéndome.

—Quisiera hacerlo, pero no. Te he amado como la loca y grosera adolescente, te amé como la jóven que tuvo que tomar las riendas de su familia antes de tiempo y te amo como la mujer gloriosa que eres hoy.

—Cállate —susurro con sentimientos encontrados.

—La apuesta real entre Draco y yo fue que si yo no atrapaba más mortífagos que él en la expedición a la que nos mandaron, tendría que declararme a ti de una vez por todas. Perdí a propósito y él lo sabía. La sugerencia de Hermione fue meterme a trabajar de modelo con una empresa donde ella es amiga de la CEO, fue fácil entrar.

—Entonces, ¿el contrato es falso?

—No, es muy válido. Fue correcto que lo hicieras así… En una de las visitas que Daphne le hace a Draco, Hermione dejó una revista, muy a la vista, en el despacho de su marido. La vena metiche de tu amiga no pudo con la curiosidad y fue como se enteró de mi trabajo. Una pieza en la estrategia de Hermione.

—Por eso Draco y ella actuaban tan raro.

—Así es. Por lo que tendrás que hacerte responsable, Pansy, de lo que hiciste…

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! —digo ofendida. Llevando mis manos al pecho.

Espera, ¿qué? Santo Merlín, este hombre me tiene pendeja que no noté que me soltó.

—Claro que hiciste algo, ¡me enamoraste de ti y llevo años aguantando! Ya no nos hagas más daño, acéptame Pansy —pide con seriedad—. Quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma…

—Yo… —balbuceo.

—Te prometo darte mañanas, tardes y noches de sexo ardiente, y el placer de saber que solo tú me explotas sexualmente.

—Eres un pervertido —me carcajeo pasando los brazos por su cuello.

—He aprendido de mi pervertida favorita.

—No me dejarás en paz con eso, ¿cierto?

—Tengo muchos años por delante para recordártelo.

—¡Ah! ¡Basta! Tengo trabajo por hacer, no mentía en eso.

Grito cuando me carga y enrolla mis piernas en su cintura.

—Eres la dueña de la empresa, no tienes problemas. Problema el que me está dando mi verga, duele de lo caliente que lo pusiste con tremendo derroche de enojo.

Mi mente se desconecta después de eso. Si las cosas van bien, podré contarles más adelante lo que suceda.

 **.**

 **Hansy**

 **.**

—Lo logró tu amiguito.

—Mis planes nunca fallan, amor.

Draco me besa dándome la razón.


End file.
